


You're Better Than Normal

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [23]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Distant future, F/M, Futurama Inspired, Post canon, Rescue Missions, Spells & Enchantments, Touchy-Feely, Trapped, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caroline wakes up, trapped in a cave, with Bonnie she tries not to panic. Because that won't get them out of there. A little witchcraft, a lot of brute force, and they can barely make a dent in their prison. Luckily, help arrives. But The Originals are the last people Caroline expected to make up her rescue squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Better Than Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for Day 4 of klarolineauweek. AU: fusions/crossovers.

**You're Better Than Normal**

**(** _**Futurama** _ **inspired, title taken from a quote from the show. Rated T.)**

Caroline groaned as she woke, with the mother of all cricks in her neck. Shouldn't being a vampire mean she was immune to the effects of uncomfy sleeping positions?

Twisting her neck, trying to loosen the knots, she squinted into the darkness around her. Caroline blinked, confused at what she was seeing. Because this  _definitely_  wasn't one of the spare rooms at the Lockwood mansion, where Matt had graciously agreed to let her and Bonnie stay for a few days. This wasn't even a house.

This was a cave. And in Caroline's experience waking up in a cave was  _never_  a good thing. Caroline forced herself into a sitting positon, looking around wildly for threats. She winced because that had  _hurt_ , every bone, muscle and ligament in her body screaming at her that moving so quickly was a  _very bad idea_.

It's then she notices that she's filthy. Sand, soil, pebbles and bugs falling from her, her skin and hair coated with a thick layer of muck. Caroline's just about to start freaking the fuck out (because bugs! Seriously, gross) when she notices the lump on the ground next to her, recognizes the hair, the line of the nose, despite the fact that Bonnie's in the exact same, debris covered, state that Caroline is.

Caroline scoots over, gritting her teeth and ignoring her own discomfort. She frantically brushes away the dirt, her fingers flying to Bonnie's neck, feeling for a pulse.

It's the longest few seconds of her life but then she feels something, against her fingers. Caroline lets out a gasp of relief, at the strong, steady throbbing, that meant Bonnie was alive. Maybe not well, but a little vampire blood could fix that right up, as soon as Bonnie was conscious.

She shakes Bonnie, gently, and then a little less gently, when she gets no reaction. Caroline calls her friend's name, letting out a cough, her voice creaky and strained sounding. Would it have killed whichever bad guy of the week that had locked them in here to provide a bottle of water, or something?

Bonnie's unresponsive, for several excruciating minutes and Caroline focuses on the sound of her heart, to keep from panicking. Finally, Bonnie groans, her hands twitching weakly. "Bon," Caroline urges, "Bon, wake up. Something really  _weird_  is happening here and I  _need_  you. Probably your badass witchery too."

Something garbled comes out of Bonnie's mouth, but Caroline thinks it's her name, and she's unable to resist flinging herself onto Bonnie, gathering her friend up in a hug.

Bonnie's hand pats clumsily at Caroline's back, and Caroline pulls away, looking into Bonnie's bewildered green eyes and speaking firmly, "Listen, I know you hate drinking blood but I need you on your feet. So take a little. Please? For me."

Bonnie looks reluctant, but cringes, when she attempts to push herself up. "Ugh. I feel like I'm 96 years old."

Caroline bites into her wrist, wordlessly offering it to Bonnie. The witch gags, but manages a few sips, and after it settles, and Bonnie's able to move more easily, Caroline's helps Bonnie to her feet.

"Alright, so," Caroline says and begins to pace, as much to focus her mind, as to work out the remaining soreness in her body. "What do we know?"

"The last thing I remember," Bonnie says, her forehead furrowing in thought, 'is walking into the Salvatore Boarding House."

"Yes!" Caroline exclaims, glad that they're at least somewhat on the same page. "We had souvenirs. We were going to brag to Elena all about how awesome 'Caroline and Bonnie Do Europe' was going. Convince her to come with us, for a couple of weeks."

"And now we're trapped in a cave," Bonnie finishes, and their momentary high spirits plummet.

"Yeah. Really not a fan of that," Caroline complains. "Did we piss anyone off? I don't think so."

"No," Bonnie denies immediately, " _We_  didn't. Maybe Damon did something stupid?"

It really was the likeliest conclusion, and further proof of something Caroline had begun to realize. She and Bonnie would be better off staying far, far away from Mystic Falls.

But Caroline would think about that (and exactly how she'd exact some payback, should Damon actually be to blame for their predicament) once she and Bonnie were out of here.

And after she'd indulged in the longest shower in the history of the world.

Squaring her shoulders, Caroline walks over to the closest wall, pushing, seeing if she can feel for a weakness, or an opening. Bonnie joins her, but only presses her fingertips to the stone, head tipped to the side in contemplation. "It's spelled. Something strong. I can feel it."

Of course it was. Because nothing could ever be simple. "Can you take it down?" Caroline asks.

Instead of answering, Bonnie walks to the center of the cave, raising her arms. She does her thing, words Caroline doesn't understand spilling from her lips, her eyes focused on a far off point. Caroline feels a jolt, and then hears a faint creaking. She vamp speeds over to where Bonnie is, shoving the slighter girl underneath her, as chunks of the cave ceiling rain down. Caroline brings her shirt up to cover her mouth, and it feels like a very long time, until the dust settles.

Cautiously, she eases off of Bonnie, looking around. "Okay, note to self, check structural integrity of cave before applying magic."

Bonnie laughs weakly, staying on the ground, "It was some kind of stasis spell, I think. And Caroline?"

Caroline turns to Bonnie sharply, hearing the waver, the tinge of fear, in her tone, "What is it?"

"It felt…" Bonnie trails off, groping for a word, "old. Really old. Old like I've only felt once or twice, when we were travelling."

Caroline absorbs that, resists the urge to let her mind wander over what that could possibly mean. Because that path led to severe anxiety, and that really wouldn't be helpful, just now.

She forces herself to adopt a light tone, forces herself to remain optimistic, "Well, we'll figure that out, once we get out of here."

"If we get out of here," Bonnie mutters, looking down.

And nope, that kind of bleakness was not allowed, on Caroline's watch. Bonnie's still sitting, looking strained, like the spell had taken a lot out of her. Caroline knows better, than to insist she take more blood. Plus, Caroline has a sinking feeling that she's up, that she's going to need to claw their way out of here, and that she's going to need every ounce of vampire strength she has to do it.

She rolls her shoulders, walking determinedly back to the cave wall. She punches, testing the stone, is surprised that it gives, a tiny crack appearing. It's more than she'd expected, and for Caroline, it privately confirms what Bonnie had said.

She's stronger, than she had been, considerably more so than a baby vampire should  _be_. Caroline takes a deep breath, once again refusing to consider what that meant, focusing on the fact that it would give her and Bonnie a better shot, of getting out of here alive. And in a timely fashion, because Bonnie will need water, food, before too long.

Caroline balls her fist, wrapping her thumb securely around her knuckles, hits the wall again.

She'll do whatever it takes, will tear this cave to pieces, with her bare hands, if she needs to. But she'll save a little something. Because when she gets out she's going to break Damon's face. Repeatedly.

* * *

Hours later, and Caroline had no idea how many, she's still at it, her knuckles bleeding, her fingernails gone. She heals, than tears her skin open again, no longer noticing the sting. Bonnie's given up urging her to take a break, and every time Caroline looks back to check on her friend, she only becomes more determined. Because Bonnie doesn't look so good, her lips are dry and she's obviously struggling to keep her eyes open.

Caroline's throat is clogged, with tears of frustration that she refuses to let fall. She's making progress, but not nearly enough, the solid walls of the cave proving stubborn. She rests her forehead against the cool stone. Just for a moment.

And then she feels something, a faint tremor,  _not_  caused by her.

She leaps back, posture tense, ready to flash to Bonnie, should the cave decide to collapse.

But it doesn't, so Caroline leans forward, pressing her ear to the wall, focusing her senses, heightened beyond what she's accustomed to. She thinks she makes out voices, raised and male, though Caroline can't distinguish words.

"What is it?" Bonnie mumbles, her voice slurred with exhaustion.

God, Caroline hopes she's not going crazy. "I think someone's there. I think they're trying to get us out."

"Mmm. Damon might have just earned himself one less aneurysm."

"You're too nice, Bon."

Bonnie doesn't reply, and Caroline goes back to work. She's elated, to have help, but that doesn't mean she's going to slack. She wants  _out_  of this fucking cave.

The noises from outside grow louder, the cracks in the wall in front of her widening, and eventually it starts to crumble. A small hole appears, a hand after that, and Caroline laughs in relief, as the stone falls at her feet.

She expects Stefan, maybe Elena, to be the head that pops through the gap that's been made. Hell, she'd expect Enzo, or Tyler or Alaric or Matt, before she'd expect the blonde hair and smirking mouth that looks through at her.

Rebekah Mikaelson surveys Caroline, dusty and disheveled, but as cool and condescending as ever, "Hello, Caroline. You look disgusting."

There's a scuffle, before Caroline can reply, Rebekah complaining about being manhandled, and then Klaus is there.

Caroline sucks in a breath, and her fists clench at her sides. It's stupid, to be floored, she knows, because where there's Rebekah, it's logical that Klaus will follow. Logic hadn't prepared her for the sight of him, for the strain on his dirt-smudged face.

He stills, when he catches sight of her, appears to stop breathing, his blue eyes filled with something like wonder. She'd always been afraid to analyze, the way Klaus looked at her, afraid to really accept that what he'd seemed to feel for her was real. But now, with him staring at her, raw and desperately tender, she wonders how she'll ever look away.

She doesn't have to, as it turns out. It's him, who tears his gaze away, his eyes closing as he swallows harshly. When they open they're blazing, determination and a hint of anger, though somehow Caroline knows that it's not directed at her.

"You might want to step back, love," he tells her, clipped and forceful, "We'll have you out in a moment."

Caroline wonders who  _we_  is, because Klaus and Rebekah were the last people she'd have expected to make up her rescue squad. She hadn't spoken to him, since his last visit to Mystic Falls, where he'd promised to walk away, and let her live her human dreams.

She'd sent him a postcard, before heading off to Europe with Bonnie, had been gone before he could have attempted to reply.

They work quickly, the stone no match for their strength, and as more of it falls Caroline sees that they're not alone. Elijah's there, Kol too.

She has no idea what this means.

Caroline retreats, letting The Originals demolish her prison, helps Bonnie to her feet. Bonnie stumbles, and Caroline's just about to lift her, when a light touch on her elbow stops her. It's Elijah, Klaus just behind, "I'll carry Miss Bennett," he offers, "if she'll allow it?"

Caroline exchanges a glance with Bonnie, seeking her friend's permission. Bonnie nods, once, and Elijah scoops her up easily, making his way through the debris with a grace Caroline envies.

Her attention is drawn away, when Klaus' hand cups her cheek, like she's fragile or he's afraid she's not real, "I've sent Kol to procure some blood for you, but I'd like for you to take some of mine, Caroline. You're looking a touch grey, and I don't like it."

He bites into his wrist, and the scent of him, so familiar, floods her senses. Her face changes, fangs dropping, and she's biting down before she can think to turn his offer down. She moans and drinks deep, closing her eyes to better savor the taste of him. He presses himself along her spine, running a hand down her matted hair, making soft wordless noises, both soothing and encouraging.

She has no concept of how much blood she's taking, and he makes no attempt to stop her, and when Caroline finally brings herself to pull back her injuries have healed, the lingering achiness in her body completely abated. She feels fine, physically speaking. Better than that.

Which only makes her conscious of the grime coating her entire body. She disentangles herself, an apology for getting him dirty on her lips. But then she notes his clothing, reaches out to pinch the fabric between her fingers, the texture of it unlike anything she recalls him wearing.

She takes a deep breath, looks up into Klaus eyes, which are watching her carefully, filled with sympathy, "It's not 2017, is it?"

"No," Klaus confirms what Caroline already knows, his voice quiet, "it's not."

* * *

It's a little bit of a blur, what happens next. Caroline thinks she's in shock. They're in what used to be Mystic Falls, Klaus tells her, though it's much changed, he warns. It smells different, when she steps out of the cave. Acrid and metallic. No longer like pine and earth, and the faint tinge of rain that always lingered.

She's escorted to a vehicle, the lines of it strange. Caroline asks if Bonnie's alright, is assured that she'd been given water, and had fallen asleep immediately. Caroline climbs into the backseat, closes her eyes once she's inside. The car moves without a whisper of sound. The interior remains quiet as well, only marred by Bonnie's slow, even, breathing, the faint rustle of Rebekah or Klaus, shifting in the front.

When they come to a stop, in an underground parking garage, Caroline wordlessly climbs out when Klaus opens her door. Bonnie's still sound asleep, and Rebekah carries her. Caroline focuses on her breathing, looks at her feet. Refuses to register the strangeness all around her. Everything feels foreign. She recognizes shapes, but the details feel wrong, and she knows if she thinks about it too much she might just be the first vampire in history to get an attack of the vapors.

So Caroline will take things one step at a time. First, a shower. Then she needs to find out what the hell happened, to get her and Bonnie trapped in that cave. Then maybe she'll muster up the courage to ask what year it actually is.

She's surprised, when Klaus leaves them at the door to a room, exchanging a significant look with Rebekah. She trails after the other blonde, feeling like a lost puppy, as Bonnie's tucked into a bed, with more care than Caroline would have thought possible from Rebekah.

Rebekah than turns her attention to Caroline, ushering her into a bathroom, all gleaming chrome and flashing lights. She's matter of fact, as she explains the buttons that apparently make the shower work, tells Caroline to call, if she needs help, without even a trace of mockery.

"Why are you being so nice?" Caroline can't help but ask, just before Rebekah leaves.

Rebekah leans against the doorframe, "I know what it's like, Caroline. To wake up in a world that's completely unfamiliar, with no concept of the passage of time. Adjusting is difficult. I'm sure I'll find you completely insufferable again, after you've had some time to adjust, don't you worry your pretty blonde head."

Caroline snorts at that, glad that some things  _haven't_  changed. "Thanks, Rebekah," she says, and her gratitude is genuine.

Rebekah merely wrinkles her nose, before demanding, "Shower. I meant it when I said you were disgusting, you know. I'll scrounge up something for you to wear," before she leaves Caroline to it.

* * *

It's sometime later, her skin scrubbed until it's pink and clean, that Caroline taps on the door to the room Rebekah had told her Klaus occupied.

She shifts uneasily, tugging at the clothes she wears, so much lighter and smoother than what she's used to. Her hair's wet, hanging around her shoulders, and she'd forgone the slippers Rebekah had provided.

Caroline's mind is whirling, the questions multiplying, and her anxiety building. Rebekah's softness is unfamiliar, and while she appreciates the sentiment behind it Caroline thinks it would be soothing, it the other woman would act a bit more abrasive.

Would help her feel at home.

What Caroline needs is a little normality, and she thinks Klaus is the only person who can provide it.

He's clearly showered too, when he opens the door. He's only wearing pants, his hair curling damply around his ears. And maybe it's weakness but Caroline steps into him, burying her face in his shoulder. The scent of his skin is the same, his hands comforting as they smooth down her back. Caroline wraps her arms around him, holding him so tightly that it's only the fact that she  _can't_  crush him that saves him from a bruised rib or two.

And like before, when he'd offered her his blood, he lets her take what she needs, without comment or complaint, only letting her go when she moves away.

Caroline brings her hands to her face, brushes away a few tears that have escaped. "Okay. Tell me what happened."

Klaus leads her over to a sitting area, lets her curl up against him on the plush lounge. If he thinks it strange that she's so eager to touch him, he doesn't mention it, and Caroline's grateful. It's grounding, and she needs it, and she refuses to feel bad for that, when it's helping her hold herself together. "I can tell you what I've pieced together," he begins, speaking quietly, "but I only learned things after the fact. Your friend Enzo will be here tomorrow. He might be a bit more helpful."

"You know Enzo?" Caroline asks, puzzled. And she tries to picture it, but finds she can't.

"Mmm. Wasn't overly fond of him, in the beginning, I'll admit." Klaus hand finds its way into her hair, and she leans into the touch.

Caroline grins at his words, "Me neither. But he grows on you." Something that Klaus and Enzo had in common, at least from Caroline's perspective.

"He came to me for help. To find you."

"When was this?"

"2019," Klaus tells her. "He'd gone off, left Mystic Falls when it became clear that Damon's obsession with waking the fair Elena wouldn't be swayed. When he returned, he was shocked to find her awake. And a vampire, once more. He asked after you. But neither Damon or The Ripper or even The Doppelganger had any recollection of ever knowing you. He probed further, and your other friend's memories had also been tampered with. So he tracked me down."

"And you remembered me," Caroline assumes, floored by the information. That someone had attempted to erase her entire existence was going to take some time to process.

"I did," Klaus confirms, "of course I did. So I looked for you. Did some digging. Enzo told me about how you lot tangled with the Gemini Coven. That was my first clue. It seems that there was a failsafe, and you and the Bennett witch paid the consequences, for The Salvatore's breaking the curse Elena was under."

"And they just left us there?" Caroline exclaims, her pitch rising sharply, as outrage filled her.

"They believed that attempts to rescue you would result in dire consequences for Elena, or so I gleaned, when I spoke to the witch who performed the spells to seal you into the cave, and alter their memories."

"Of course they did," Caroline muttered, bitter and unsurprised. Elena's life had always been placed above hers and Bonnie's. She'd expect nothing less from Damon, though it hurt a little that Stefan had left her to rot. "But why erase us?"

"Plausible deniability, love. I came looking for you, as Damon must have expected."

Klaus looks uncomfortable, for a moment, and Caroline makes a note to press him for further information about that particular piece of info, at a later date. "So they're still alive?"

"For now. Enzo's supervising their collection, along with a couple of my associates. Whether they stay that way, and how painful their deaths will be, is your decision, of course." He does a good job, of masking the edge of anger in his voice, but Caroline feels it, in the slightly increased pressure of his hands on her back.

Caroline nods, too tired to contemplate the implications of that. She'll need to talk to Bonnie, and she'll need to think, long and hard. There's so many more questions that she needs to ask. And she'll have to see how she feels, upon seeing Elena and Stefan.

Eventually, Caroline's going to have to bring herself to ask exactly how much time had passed, how many years and decades and centuries have been stolen from her. She'll need to mourn her life, the people she'll never see again. But she has Bonnie, and she has Klaus, and she even has Rebekah. So for now, Caroline lets herself relax into the lines of Klaus' body, lets herself find comfort in the warmth of his skin, the strength of his arms.

Caroline lets herself drift to sleep, knowing that Klaus will be there tomorrow, and that he'll help her make her way in a brand new world.


End file.
